personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Machine/History
Days 1135 and 1151 The information on days 1135 and 1151 is conflicting. The page states that Nathan Ingram met Alicia Corwin in a park and provided her with the first relevant number on day 1135, but it says the machine generated this number on day 1151, and Nathan provided it to Alicia on that date. These events occurred in flashbacks in "Super" (S1E11). I just finished watching the flashbacks in detail, and I can't see ANY evidence that would allow me to nail down a specific date for these events. The only detail I can find is the year: 2005. Am I missing something? May 24, 2014 (UTC) :(I added a signature to your comment) Day 1135 was shown in . apparently states that the Machine went online on February 24, which is probably where 1151 (16 days later) comes from. My best guess. The timeline and Machine history are in need of a proper review. There are too many dates that either lack proper crossrefs or are inaccurate. Helloclaire (talk) 10:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you for the additional info. I tracked down the relevant scenes in the two episodes you mentioned, and I was able to confirm the events of day 1135. That is definitely the day when Nathan met Alicia and gave her the first relevant number, and the math is correct: Day 1135 is in fact February 8, 2005. The events of Day 1151 are a little more obscure. The only definite information we have is the champagne cork wrapped in a napkin which Will Ingram found among his dad's belongings. The napkin said "day one The Machine 2/24/2005". Most likely, this corresponds to the events of the flashback in "Wolf and Cub" (S1E14), when Nathan opened a bottle of champagne and celebrated with Harold after the first relevant number successfully identified a threat to national security. That theory is buttressed by Nathan's earlier conversation with Denton Weeks, where Weeks says that after Nathan gave them the number, they surveilled Kurzweil for two weeks before he tried to sell Uranium to Iran. The time between Feburary 8 and February 24 is 16 days -- just over 2 weeks. So Kurzweil would have been caught just before February 24, and the meeting between Ingram, Weeks, and Corwin would have happened soon after -- probably on February 24. In light of that, I think the evidence is strong enough to peg the meeting to February 24, but I'm going to clean up the wording to remove references to the Machine "going online". We know it was operating before 2005. 02:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think "day one of the Machine" refers to the date when the Machine was officially approved. It had been working for some time already before that date but the way I understood the flashbacks (and the champagne cork note) was that since that meeting with Corwin and Weeks on February 24, the government (Weeks) accepted it for the price of $1. Maybe we can add a reference to the champagne cork. It's one of the few real dates we have about the Machine. (Great work taking apart the History page! Have you thought about signing up and get a username?) Helloclaire (talk) 02:32, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Will Ingram tells Harold in "Wolf and Cub" that Nathan signed a contract with the government for $1 on February 25, 2005 -- the day after the date written on the napkin. Perhaps they reached the agreement on the 24th and then signed the paperwork the next day. That's a little unclear. I suspect that they didn't reach an agreement until the 25th. Weeks was uncomfortable about all the limitations of the Machine on the 24th. Perhaps he needed an extra day to think it over? That's speculation at this point, though. I've considered signing up. I probably should! I enjoy contributing. 03:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Missing information from Season 3 onwards This page is missing information from Season 3 onwards. Is it okay to add the relevant tag to the top of the page? AlastairCodd (talk) 16:26, June 17, 2016 (UTC)